1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a NAND type nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, sometimes, when performing data read on a selected page, a threshold voltage of a memory cell of another page of a block to which the selected page belongs ends up varying due to the influence of a read voltage applied to a word line at this time.